I Believe in You and Me
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Kurt sings a song for Blaine. My take on what I want Kurt to sing in the Whitney Houston episode. One-shot. Complete. Based on Whitney's beautiful song, "I Believe in You and Me".


Kurt and Blaine were sitting on Kurt's bed. Kurt's back rested against Blaine's chest, Blaine's arm draped around Kurt's shoulders. They had been watching _Moulin Rouge_ in silence for the last hour when Kurt finally spoke.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" Kurt twisted his neck to look at Blaine.

"Yeah. Why?" Blaine was still watching the movie.

"Because you've been quiet since you got here and you're not looking at me."

Blaine looked down at Kurt, a slight frown on his lips.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked. He muted the TV and shifted so he could better talk to Blaine.

Blaine clenched his jaw. After a couple seconds he said, "You're leaving."

Kurt's brows furrowed. "This is my house."

"No. You're leaving Ohio."

Kurt tensed slightly. "_If _I get into NYADA – which there's no guarantee that I will – it won't be until August. It's still April."

"You're still leaving," Blaine said.

"Is this about Cooper?" Kurt asked.

"What?"

"Cooper left and went to LA."

"I'm aware of that," Blaine snapped. "No. This is about you. About us."

"What about us?" Kurt asked, getting angry.

"What's going to happen while I'm here and you're in New York?"

"Well, there's Skype and phones and the internet. And I'll come home for holidays."

"No. That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?" Kurt snapped.

"There are going to be so many guys cooler than me who are right there with you."

"You think I'm going to cheat on you?" Kurt asked, offended and hurt.

"No! I just feel like you're going to get bored with me and not want to be tethered to a boyfriend a thousand miles away," Blaine admitted.

Kurt made a noise like a wounded puppy and crashed his lips against Blaine's. They both whimpered as Kurt deepened the kiss and their tongues battled for dominance. Blaine's arms snaked around Kurt's waist, as he slid down into the pillows and pulled Kurt on top of him.

After five minutes of heated making-out, they broke apart for air, both breathing heavily. Kurt pressed his forehead against Blaine's, his eyes still closed.

"I will _never_ get bored with you. You take my breath away. I don't plan on breaking up with you _ever_."

Blaine choked back a sob and pulled Kurt closer.

"I love you," Kurt said, looking Blaine in the eyes.

"I love you, too," Blaine whispered.

Kurt closed the gap between them, the movie forgotten.

The following afternoon, Kurt walked into glee club to find Blaine moping in a chair in the corner.

"Hey," Blaine said, smiling a little.

"Hi," Kurt said.

"Sorry about last night."

"It's fine. I seem to remember it ending pretty well," Kurt said, smirking. He slipped his hand into Blaine's as the others started filing into the choir room.

As soon as Mr. Schue walked through the door, Kurt's hand shot into the air.

"Yes, Kurt," Mr. Schue said.

"This week we're supposed to be choosing Whitney Houston songs that express how we feel about our lives and futures, right?"

"That's correct."

"Good. I have my song ready."

"Great. Take it away." Mr. Schue clapped, gestured to the floor, and sat down in one of the empty chairs.

"Thank you." Kurt pulled away from Blaine and walked to the front of the classroom. "As you all know, my plan is to go to New York after graduation. But as of right now I haven't even auditioned for NYADA yet and there's no guarantee that I'm even going to get in. So my future's pretty unclear from where I stand. Except for one thing. And that's Blaine." Kurt looked over at his boyfriend and directed the rest of his speech towards him. "No matter what happens with NYADA or whether I'm in Ohio or New York, you are my future. I want you with me wherever I go and whatever I do in the future. So – this one's for you." He smiled and nodded at Brad to start playing the piano.

Two bars in he started singing:

_**I believe in you and me  
I believe that we will be  
In love eternally**_

Well as far as I can see  
You will always be the one  
For me  
Oh yes you will, boy

And I believe in dreams again  
I believe that love will never end  
And like the river finds the sea  
I was lost, now I'm free  
'Cause I believe in you and me

I will never leave your side  
I will never hurt your pride  
When all the chips are down baby  
See now I'll always be around  
Just to be right where you are  
My love, you know I love you boy

I will never leave you out  
I will always let you in boy, oh baby  
To places no one's ever been  
Deep inside, can't you see  
That I believe in you and me

Maybe I'm a fool  
To feel the way I do  
I will play the fool forever  
Just to be with you forever

I believe in miracles  
And love's a miracle  
And yes, baby you're my dream come true

I was lost, now I'm free  
Oh baby 'cause I believe, I do  
Believe in you and me  
See I was lost, now I'm free  
'Cause I believe in you and me

Believe in you and me

Kurt finished the song, his breathing heavy and his face streaked with tears.

Blaine immediately stood up and made his way through the chairs to Kurt. He stopped in front of Kurt and stretched his neck to kiss him. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and deepened the kiss, forgetting that they were standing in the choir room in front of the other glee members.

As the kiss started getting sloppy and hungry, Mike and Sam catcalled and whistled, while the girls giggled excitedly; Santana said "Wanky" and Mr. Schue cleared his throat loudly.

They broke apart, both flushed and with swollen lips. They blinked confusedly, remembered where they were, and blushed.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him back to their chairs.

Mr. Schue took his place back at the front. "Thank you, Kurt."

He started babbling about things not related to Whitney Houston, but Kurt and Blaine weren't listening.

Kurt whispered, "I love you," into Blaine's ear and kissed his cheek.

Blaine smiled, intertwined their fingers, and shifted his chair so he could lean against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt draped his arm around Blaine, turning his attention back to the front where Brittany and Santana were getting ready to duet.


End file.
